


Envy

by Redvelvetunicorns



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvelvetunicorns/pseuds/Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: Daryl and Carol show their jealous sides when they feel threatened by new arrivals in the group.This will be a two part story with two separate stories, one will show jealous Daryl and the other will show jealous Carol.





	1. Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl isn't happy with how quickly Carol has grown close with a new arrival to the community.

Daryl listened to her laughter echoing through the streets of Alexandria, a scowl fixed on his face as he tried hard to concentrate on cleaning his crossbow. He turned to glare at the pair sat on the steps of the porch opposite him, Carol and the new guy, James. He and a small group of survivors had joined the community a little over a month ago, Carol and James immediately hitting it off. They had barely left each other’s side since that first week, always joking and laughing, he’d even seen them walking round linking arms.

His eyes narrowed again as he watched Carol throw her head back at something he had said, he used to be the only one who could make her laugh like that, lately they had barely even spoken. He had to admit that he had been avoiding her, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to control his temper whilst James was with her and the last thing he needed was her being angry with him for hitting the guy.

He studied their moves carefully watching as his hand landed on her knee as they continued their conversation, his thumb gently caressing the material of her jeans. She seemed content with the action, the closeness. He didn’t understand why she wasn’t batting his hand away, she had barely known him five minutes! He hated to admit it but he was jealous. Insanely jealous. They may not have been an item but he had always thought of her as his person. The only one who truly understood him and now this new guy was stealing her away from him.

James watched the hunter shooting him death stares from across the street. “Geez your boyfriend always act like this when you make a new friend?”

Carol glanced up and locked eyes with Daryl, his head immediately shot down to stare harder at his crossbow, as if she may not have seen him giving them the evil eye. She chuckled to herself and turned back to James. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“You know you keep saying that but I’m not sure I believe you, you’re seeing the way he’s acting right?”

“Yes but he’s just very…” she racked her brain to find the right word to describe Daryl’s behaviour.

“Possessive?” James offered.

“Protective.” She corrected, smiling at the grumpy man across the street. “I’ve had possessive before, he’s not like that.”

James nodded accepting her answer, he looked back at Daryl who shot back another icy glare. He was starting to genuinely worry he was getting the crossbow ready to put an arrow between his eyes. Carol didn’t miss the brief flash of nervousness across his features as she watched the exchange between the two.

“Hey,” she curled her fingers comfortingly around the muscles of his bicep, “Just let him sulk, he’ll be fine.”

Daryl gritted his teeth as he watched him flashing her one of his charming smiles. He really hated this guy, he clearly thought a lot of himself. He drove himself crazy with thoughts of what the two might be getting up to when they were alone, wondering if he touched her the way he so often dreamed of. Did he get to hold her whilst she slept and kiss away the stress and worries each fighting day would bring? He’d never seen him come home with her at night or leave her room in the morning, he was pretty sure he would’ve known if James was staying overnight in his house.

His train of thought was broken by Tara yelling at him from down the street. “Dixon! Come on dude you’re supposed to be on watch already, we’re waiting on you here!” Shit, he’d forgotten it was his shift. He gathered his things and stomped his feet heavily down the steps of the porch, not missing the hint of a smirk on Carol’s lips. What the fuck is she smiling about he thought, scoffing and shaking his head he stormed in the direction of the front gates.

A few hours later he returned to the assigned house he shared with Carol and a few others, whilst he hadn’t done anything physically challenging that day he felt exhausted. His brain had gone into overdrive and all his thinking had left him emotionally drained. He couldn’t wait to shower off and lock himself away in his room where no one would bother him for the rest of the night. He had just started to make his way up the stairs when a sound from the kitchen stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Ohhhhh, right there. That feels so good!”

That was Carol. He heard her moan again and something inside of him just snapped. The thought of her having sex with James made him sick anyway but for them to be going at it in the kitchen? In his kitchen! In the middle of the day when anyone could just walk in on them, when the kids could just walk in on them? He was suddenly furious. Flying down the few steps he had climbed he advanced down the hallway ready to blast the pair for being so inconsiderate.

“Ya gotta be fuckin’ kidding me!” He shouted, his face contorted with rage as he charged into the open kitchen. Once in there he was met with the stunned expressions of Carol and James, fully clothed, his hands stilled on her shoulders where he had been working out the kinks and sores. Daryl’s expression turned into one of confusion and embarrassment as he took in the scene before him. It was just a massage. Now it was Carol’s turn to glare at him, her mouth pressed into a thin line, one eyebrow raised questioning his outburst. 

“I’ll uh… give you two a moment.” James said as he awkwardly backed towards the exit.

“Yeah you do that,” Daryl snarled.

“I’ll catch you later,” Carol said softly giving him an apologetic look, as soon as he had closed the front door she spun on her heels to face the hunter. “What the hell is your problem?!” She yelled.

“You! You may not have been doin’ what I thought you were but Jesus Carol could you at least cut it out with the public displays of affection and shit!”

“What did you think we were doing?” She questioned.

“Well you were moanin’ like a fuckin’ porn star so what do you think?”

Carol face flamed, her mouth hanging open at his accusation. And what did he mean by public displays of affection? She was trying to think of a response but was lost for words so she sat and continued to listen to him go off on one.

“Ya gotta be more careful Carol we don’t even know these people. You don’t know if he can protect ya! I mean if you wanna keep fuckin’ and all then who am I to stop ya, non a my business. He’s younger and good looking and shit but I bet he wouldn’t stick by ya when it counted. You’ve barely even left his side since he got here!” 

Carol felt as though he was ranting to himself now more than her, watching him pace back and forward as he spoke, arms gesturing wildly.

“Ya must be pretty good at hiding it though. I’ve never once seen you sneaking him in and out of here, so where is it you go huh? Over to his place? His group not mind ya goin’ at it? I bet ya-“

“He’s gay.”

Daryl froze at the revelation, “What?”

“He’s gay,” she repeated. “You have more chance of fucking him than I do. 

Daryl couldn’t believe it. He had been so certain there was something going on between them. Every smile, every touch, it had all seemed so flirty. “Ya sure?” He asked.

“Mhm. You know Steve? The blonde in his group that joined Abe in the construction crew?” Daryl nodded. “That’s his boyfriend, been together since college.”

Daryl felt like an idiot, everything he had been fussing over had all been in his head and now he had made a complete fool of himself. She must’ve thought he was pathetic.

“You seriously didn’t know that?” She questioned. “I mean, they are the ones pretty big on the PDA. Where have you been this last month?”

Too wrapped up in his own goddamn mind to notice anything else going on around him is where he had been, listening to the little green eyed monster on his back.

“I’m such an asshole,” he mumbled, dragging his palm over his face.

She walked over to stand in front of him, gently taking the hand covering his face and pulling it away. She gently moved some of the stray strands of hair out of his eyes and caressed his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“Yeah you are,” she agreed. She was smiling though, relief washing over him to know she wasn’t really angry. “It’s nice to know you care so much though.” She reached up on her tip toes to press a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. With that she turned on her heel and left him alone in the kitchen to process the whirlwind of emotions he had experienced in the last half an hour.


	2. Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally smut for the sake of smut
> 
> Enjoy! xx

How did she even get here? This was not what she had in mind when she dragged Daryl to one of the vacant houses in the newly extended Alexandria. A tame yet affectionate make out session had been what she was going for but it was short lived, now they were on the floor, hot open mouthed kisses and tongues fighting for dominance in a tangle of limbs. She was on top of him, hips frantically grinding down desperate to create that friction that had them both trembling in anticipation. His movements were frenzied as he broke the connection, rough calloused hands massaging their way higher and higher up her thighs taking her dress up with them, inch by inch her smooth pale skin being more exposed.

Today was a celebration of sorts in Alexandria, Maggie had finally had her baby and the community had come together to organise a huge party for the new arrival. Everyone had gotten more dressed up than usual, Carol finding a beautiful pale blue maxi dress which was perfect for the occasion, even if it was now a little disheveled and bunched up around her waist. Once Daryl’s fingers couldn’t go any higher he started to trace his fingers round the edges of her panties, these touches much more gentle than the ones moments ago. He tore his gaze away from the delicate lace that covered her waiting heat and locked eyes with her, pupils blown wide with lust. Without averting his eyes from hers he brought his index finger to her centre, his touches resumed along the length of her slit. She was the one to break the gaze, her eyes fluttering shut and a soft gasp escaping her swollen lips.

He watched her face contort as his fingers glided up and down, making sure to apply more pressure whenever he circled her clit. He could feel her wetness coating him and he hadn’t even taken off her underwear yet. He was struck with the overwhelming need to taste that wetness on his tongue, his hands circling round to her ass, nudging her up enough to slide the lace down her thighs, moving her slightly to rip them off completely. When she had settled her thighs on either side of his hips again he locked his arms round the backs of them, dragging her higher until her centre was hovering over his face.

What the hell was she doing? This wasn’t like her, she knew that she was going to be here any moment. She being Ava, a new girl that had joined with a large group about a month ago, the reason they were expanding Alexandria being that they were already at full capacity. Daryl had been the focus of Ava’s infatuations since her arrival, of course he was oblivious, always passing off her flirty touches and suggestive words as just being friendly. He may be one of the most observant people she had ever met in her life but when it came to reading women he was utterly clueless. Except when it came to her, he had learned how to read her long ago. They had been something of an item for only a couple of weeks, everyone had been delighted that they had finally stopped tiptoeing around this thing that they had. But not everyone had been thrilled, Ava had taken it upon herself to try and seduce him even more than before.

She wasn’t worried, she knew Daryl would never cheat on her, they were completely head over heels for each other. But she was getting sick and tired of this bitch sniffing around her man. The final straw had come this morning as she was putting away some freshly washed laundry into one of Daryl’s draws. On top she found a note, written in feminine cursive were the words “Meet me in 131 at 2pm – I have something I need to show you xox” Carol had been furious, how fucking dare she! House 131 was in the newly built section of the community, no one lived here for now as the houses were yet to be furnished. She was trying to get him alone ready to pounce on him. Daryl was obviously clueless about the note, otherwise he would not be here with her in house 131, doing this, with only a few minutes to go until 2pm.

They weren’t big fans of showcasing their relationship in public, precisely why she was only planning on Ava walking in on a passionate make out session, if he knew they were about to get interrupted he would not have been so eager to drag her down to the floor and rip her clothes off. Hell if her brain was functioning properly she probably would’ve put a stop to it too but it was so easy to get lost in him, the moment his lips melted with hers she surrendered all of her senses to him.

Any inkling of doubt vanished when he yanked her towards his face, hands planted firmly on her ass to hold her in place. The first swipe of his tongue across her dripping centre tore a strangled cry from her throat. The moment her taste hit him he couldn’t get enough, the vibrations from his satisfied moans travelling along his tongue and adding to the delicious sensations. Once he had lapped up most of her juices he focused the majority of his attention on her little bundle of nerves, her hips instinctively jolted forward and his hands gently pushed on her backside encouraging her to keep grinding on his face. The scratch of his stubble against her opening and inner thighs was surprisingly pleasant, more of a tickling feeling than anything rough and it only aided in driving her closer to that sweet release.

It was this moment that she saw the flash of auburn hair bobbing past the front window, Ava. Luckily for Carol this house was one the few in which you could see clearly through the windows in the front door. Ava didn’t even have to open the door to get an eyeful of the two, Daryl flat on his back as Carol rode his face, cheeks flushed, chest heaving. She watched as Ava’s expression changed from one of pure shock to bitter envy. Carol had never felt more powerful than now as she challenged the girl’s venomous stare. Daryl was none the wiser as he manoeuvred her slightly to allow two of his fingers to slip inside her slickness. It only took a handful of strokes against her sweet spot before her shaking thighs were clamping around his head, the powerful orgasm ripping through her entire being. She slammed her eyes shut and screamed out his name.

“Daryl… Daryl… Daryl,” she cried over and over until her screams turned to whispers. Once her muscles had relaxed and pleasure in the core had reduced to small pulses she opened her eyes again, a sense of achievement washed over her when she saw Ava was gone.

She glanced down at Daryl with hooded eyes and watched as he sucked each finger that had been inside her clean, humming an appreciative sound as he withdrew each digit torturously slowly. When he was finished she noticed his breathing was strained and she realised that she was still sitting on his chest.

“Sorry!” She squeaked as she tried to take some of her weight off him. His hands quickly shot out to grab hold of her hips.

“Stay,” he grunted, voice all gruff and husky.

“You can’t breathe.”

“Worth it,” he huffed, his gorgeous smile spreading across his face with pride at how hard he had made her cum.

She leaned down until his face was a mere inch from her own, he leaned forward to chase her lips but she backed up just enough that he couldn’t reach.

“It’s my turn to taste you,” she whispered in her most seductive voice.

His shirt had already ridden up his torso and she covered the skin there with wet kisses, sucking slightly every now and again, leaving her mark. Her fingers followed the trail of hair that started at his belly button and trailed down to disappear beneath his waistband. She skimmed over his belt buckle and cupped him through his jeans, she swore she could feel him throbbing already, rubbing her palm up and down his rock hard length. He was growling in his chest and she knew she wouldn’t have to work hard to get him there.

Unbuckling the belt and shimmying the jeans down low enough on his hips his erection could finally spring free. She was practically drooling as she took in the sight of him, swollen and leaking, bucking impatiently into her hand. She only gave one swipe of her tongue up his shaft before she took him fully into her mouth. The guttural groan that tore from deep within encouraged her to keep going, bobbing her head at the pace she knew he enjoyed most. His hands were grasping at he bare floor on either side of him, she had told him countless times it was okay to grab onto her but he never did it without her prompting.

She grabbed one of his quivering hands and placed it on top of her head, his fingers immediately weaving their way into her hair. He kept his hold loose and guided her, picking up the pace until he felt himself nearing the edge. He knew she wasn’t a fan of him coming inside her mouth and so he always made sure to warn her in enough time, he tugged her curls gently.

“Gonna… cum,” his voice cracked with the desperation he felt to just let go.

She released him from her lips with a wet pop and wrapped her fingers around him. He grabbed her face in his hands and crashed her lips to his picking up where their earlier heated kisses had left off. It only took a few strokes before the erratic rocking of his hips stilled, his hot white release spilling all over her hand and his stomach. He moaned and grunted against her lips as she continued to stroke him through his high. Once he pleaded with her to stop she released her hold on him, pulling the rag out of his pocket to wipe up the evidence of his orgasm. They lay together on the empty floor until their muscles were stiff and screaming to be stretched. Before they found the energy to move she planted one last firm kiss to his lips.

“Mine,” she whispered protectively.

He didn’t know where that had come from but he agreed, he was hers, forever. There would never be another woman in his life that compared. His heart belonged to her, he nodded in response, eyes locked once again, noses brushing affectionately.

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't completely decided on Carol's scenario just yet, I have a vague idea but I'm almost 100% sure it will end in smut :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
